Misión por Navidad
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Naruto, tras una confusión, fungirá ser el padre de la Navidad por una noche. Eventos cómicos con los shinobis más representativos. Mal Summary. Un año después de la guerra shinobi


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Nota del autor al final del texto**

**¿Reviews? Espero que salgan de su corazón. De antemano, Feliz Navidad a todos.**

**Leyenda:**

Persona hablando –

_Persona pensando –_

**Bijuu o invocación hablando – **

_**Bijuu o invocación pensando – **_

**Misión por Navidad**

Diciembre, mes mágico donde cualquier cosa puede pasar y hacer cambiar de opinión hasta el corazón más dolido.

Ha pasado un poco más de un año después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, en donde las naciones shinobi salieron victoriosas, de la mano de los salvadores del mundo, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, aunque claro, ambos con paradigmas distintos, pero unidos por un lazo de hermandad y fraternidad forjados en el campo de batalla, así como sus antecesores, Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

Hablando del blondo, cuando se acercaba las fechas festivas de navidad, no le gustaba celebrar, ya que está siempre se pasaba al lado de la familia, pero como el rubio no tenía una familia, no podía hacerlo. Lo que hacía siempre en estas fechas, después del ataque de Pain, y haciendo un buen uso de los fondos económicos que heredó tanto de su padre, el Cuarto Hokage, y su padrino pervertido, se vestía mismo Santa Claus e iba al orfanato de Konoha.

\- Jojojojojojojo - saludaba el rubio, mismo padre de la Navidad, frente a una marabunda de niños y niñas, quienes creían en la magia de la navidad.

\- ¡Santa-san! – y más de un niño se le abalanzó al rubio, quien, con enorme costal en mano y apoyado por tres clones vestidos de duendes, cayó pesadamente, mientras los niños sonreían. Era algo que él consideraba necesario.

El día 24 la pasó con los niños, hasta las 8:00 pm, degustando de la chocolatada y del buen panetón (N.A: ¡Qué!... me imaginó que todo niño, muy ninja que fuera, degustara eso). Se despidió con una gran sonrisa y diciendo que regresaría el siguiente año si se portaban bien, como niños obedientes, cosa que todos aceptaron con gusto.

Caminando por la calle, el rubio iba con penumbra, ya que le esperaba una casa frígida, sin amor ni color. Acompañado solamente de su compañero de toda la vida, bueno, ahora con sus hermanos y hermanas, ya que ahora él era el Jinchürikki de todos los Bijuu. Por el camino, iba saludando a todas las personas y recibiendo uno que otro regalo por parte de su horda de fangirls, las cuales venían desde Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kusa y, por supuesto, Konoha, tan solo para verlo. El muchacho aceptaba con gusto, pero a la vez, con un poco de pena.

\- Teme, ahora entiendo cómo te sentías cuando éramos unos mocosos – sí, el rubio ahora tenía que lidiar contra todas las hormonas femeninas a su alrededor.

**\- Ja, yo pienso que eres gay, como ese Uchiha, por no llevarte a alguna de esas chicas. Digo, he visto a unas cuantas que podrían tener el potencial de la Senju o de la Terumi, con las cuales podrías pasar una "Noche Buena" – **Naruto pensaba seriamente en morir al tener en su mente a dos Bijuu pervertidos, como lo eran Son y Kurama.

\- Kurama, por favor – fue la respuesta de su contenedor al imponente ser de 9 colas. El Bijuu bufó un poco molesto.

Cuando llegó a su casa, el silencio reinaba en ella. La soledad carcomía a veces y el rubio la sentía. El árbol de navidad mal armado y los adornos mal colocados era señal de que Naruto no tomaba mucho en cuenta estas fechas, ya que él había crecido casi solo y era normal que la pasara así ¿verdad?

En otra parte de la aldea, una pequeña secta estaba organizando sus planes para las primeras horas del día 25. La secta estaba conformada por un par de hermanas Hyuga, una rosada, un azabache con Rinnegan, un Nara, un Akimichi, una Yamanaka, una usuaria de armas, un par de hombres de traje verde, un ex-miembro de Raíz, un Sarutobi y su equipo, un Inuzuka y un Aburame, todos bajo la supervisión del actual Hokage y sensei del rubio.

\- Puedo saber que hago acá, hermana – susurró indignada cierta Hyuga de cabellos castaños oscuros a su hermana peliazul.

\- Bueno, Hanabi-chan, yo solo dije que Konohamaru-kun iba a participar para dar una linda navidad a Naruto-kun y tu solita te apuntaste – las palabras de Hinata si calaron hondo en Hanabi, quien solo se atinó a sonrojarse y negar de manera altanera.

\- Ja, a mi gustarme ese pervertido. Jamás – Hinata solo le miraba con cara de "Ni tú te la crees"

\- Muy bien. Este es el plan. Pato Maligno se encargará de meter a Rubio Despistado en un Genjutsu, mientras todos ordenamos y hacemos el desayuno navideño ¿quedo claro? – las palabras de Kakashi si hacían reír a algunos, pero otros tenían un tic de furia en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Kakashi ¿podrías dejar de llamarnos por esos molestos sobrenombres? – Sasuke sí que estaba indignado. Solamente quería ayudar a su mejor amigo a pasar un Feliz Navidad, pero llegar a participar en semejante bajeza, no era propio de un Uchiha.

\- Recuerda, Pato Maligno – esta vez fue el turno de Sakura – tenemos que manejar todo con nombres clave. De eso depende el éxito de la misión – en definitiva, la pelirosa disfrutaba de lo lindo llamarlo así.

\- Está bien, Molestia Rosa – respondió serio, pero muy en el fondo divertido. Molestar a Sakura y salir bien librado no era algo de todos los días.

\- Cíclope Pervertido – fue el turno de hablar de Sai – Recuerde que Naruto al ser Jinchürikki, no puede entrar en Genjutsu.

\- Tienes razón, Picasso de quinta – respondió de manera seria, mientras los demás trataban de no destartalarse de la risa – Para que los anbu leales de Tsunade-sama no protejan a Naruto, Herrería Andante, junto con las Cejotas malignas, lobo lunático e Insecto rastreador – haciendo clara referencia a TenTen, Guy , Lee, Kiba y Shino – impedirán que se acerquen. Luego, perezoso consejero, flor silvestre y barril sin fondo se infiltrarán en el dormitorio y utilizaran sus combos de equipo con Naruto.

\- Mientras tanto, yo, mono pervertido, junto a mi equipo y con la ayuda de Luna Dulce, Luna Amargada, Molestia Rosa y Pato Revolucionario haremos todas las comidas y todos los arreglos en la casa – un alegre Konohamaru no sabía el motivo por el cual Hanabi le miraba de mala manera, aunque sonrojada. Si, en definitiva, era un despistado, como su niichan. Sasuke solo arqueaba una ceja, incrédulo e indignado por el nuevo sobrenombre que recibió por parte del nieto del Tercero.

\- Muy bien dicho… ahora descansen bien, que la misión empieza mañana a las 600 ¡Comiencen! – fueron las órdenes expresas del actual Hokage.

\- ¡Sí! – y dicho esto, todo el mundo desapareció.

Lo que no sabían, era que cierto gordito de rojo y barba blanca, en un trineo, haría su visita, como siempre, por todas las naciones elementales para hacer su entrega anual.

**Konoha, 11:00 pm**

Naruto estaba en su sala, leyendo el primer libro que su maestro escribió, acerca del héroe que salvaría al mundo, cuyo protagonista tenía su nombre.

**\- Oye Naruto, yo que tú me hubiese arrastrado a cualquiera de esas chicas para pasarla mejor… o estas en abstinencia – **las palabras de Kurama sí que sacaban de quicio a Naruto.

\- No lo haré Kurama. No soy como Ero-sennin y respeto ante todo a las chicas 'tebbayo – un Naruto un poco molestó respondió con un bufido a su amigo.

**\- Y me dice el que espiaba en los baños termales de vez en cuando con su maestro pervertido - ** las carcajadas del Bijuu no se hicieron esperar al ver que Naruto se sonrojaba un poco. Justo en eso, cada uno de los Bijuu hacía gala de su presencia en el interior del rubio.

\- "_**¡Feliz Navidad, Naruto!"**_** – **saludaron todos, con gorrita de Santa en la cabeza.

\- Gracias, chicos. Al menos, ustedes me hacen compañía esta noche 'tebbayo – Naruto estaba melancólico. Sin embargo, sintió un pequeño sonido, era extraño - Muchachos, creo que alguien se pasa de listo en mi casa y quiere robarla… Con su permiso – y dicho esto, saltó con elegancia y sigilo, para patear a la persona que quería entrar por su ventana y darle la golpiza de su vida, para que así aprendiera a no hacer cosas malas, dejándolo inconsciente y con la pierna dislocada. Cuando Naruto, después de la semejante golpiza que le dio, lo observó con mayor detenimiento, se quedó helado. Luego miró hacia el techo vecino y miró que había un trineo con ocho venados, quienes asustados, no dudaron en huir del lugar en varias direcciones. O si… la había fregado… y a lo grande…

**\- ¡Ahora no te van a dar regalos de Navidad hasta tu muerte, Naruto! – **risas, de todo tipo, se escuchaban en la mente del rubio.

Sin pensarlo, con la ayuda de un clon, cogió al pobre hombre y lo llevó al sofá que estaba en su sala, lo recostó y lo curó como pudo. Después de unos quince minutos, el barbudo empezó a recobrar el sentido.

\- Donde estoy… - susurró con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Cuando pudo ver mejor, pudo ver a un rubio que estaba arrepentido y arrodillado frente a él.

\- ¡Discúlpame, Santa-ojisan! ¡No sabía que eras tú! – Naruto estaba arrepentido por lastimarlo, mientras lloraba de manera cómica - ¡Te confundí con un ladrón! ¡lo siento!...

\- Bueno, bueno. No te preocupes… Una confusión le pasa a cualquiera – Santa, con una gota en la nuca, trataba de calmar al rubio con una sonrisa– Y diles a los Bijuu que dejen de burlarse, sino no les daré sus regalos que me pidieron como hace 8 siglos… - los susodichos callaron de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Me informo a cada momento para regalar a las personas que merecen un regalo mío y veo que ahora los Bijuu se portaron bien y no creando caos y destrucción a su paso, sino ayudando a otros – fueron las palabras del padre de la Navidad.

**\- Creo que el gordito habla en serio – **Kurama, incrédulo, les decía a sus hermanos.

**\- Por favor, que sea esa caja de arena que tanto pedí para Matatabi ¡Ya no aguanto ser su depósito de excremento! – **chillaba de manera lastimera, Shukaku.

**\- ¡Y yo mi lata de Whiskas tamaño Bijuu edición Gold que pedí en mis cartas! – **sí, Matatabi, con mirada brillosa, era de las de grandes ambiciones. Todos los Bijuu, Naruto y Santa incluidos, tenían un gotón en la cabeza.

\- Aunque bueno, creo que ahora no podré entregar ningún regalo a tiempo – Santa, con mucha tristeza, afirmaba. Naruto también sentía pena. Por su culpa, varios niños en el mundo no tendría su regalo.

\- ¡A menos que! – y el foquito se le prendió al rubiales - ¡Santa-ojisan, déjeme ser Santa-san por esta noche! – y si, por fin y por primera vez en su vida, Naruto haría algo que valdría la pena. Santa no lo consideró lunático, sino, más bien, algo bueno. Demostraba la manera de ser del rubio: una persona que estaba para las otras. Santa aceptó - ¿y cómo hago para ser Santa? – una caída al piso general, Bijuu incluidos se generó. A veces, Kurama no entendía por qué le tocó un contenedor tan idiota.

\- Bueno, Naruto. Necesitarás estas cosas para ir en tu travesía – Santa le entregó un bolso rojo de tamaño oficio, además de una esfera - mi bolso esta interconectado con mi fábrica. Así podrás sacar los regalos.

\- ¿Cómo sé qué regalo le pertenece a cada persona? – esta si fue una buena pregunta por parte del rubio.

\- Mi bolsa detecta a cada persona y sabe qué regalo le pertenece así que no te hagas problema por ello. Ahora – el gordito de rojo hizo una pausa – hay deseos y regalos que no necesariamente son físicos, sino se basan en deseos de buena voluntad sueños anhelados que quieren ser cumplidos. Para ello, es esta bola de cristal – Naruto miraba serio la esfera en forma de pelota de beisbol – solo proyectas la esfera sobre la persona y la conciencia de esta hablará de tal manera que solo tú lo escucharás. Si es algo bueno, lo concedes de inmediato y te retiras. Si es algo maligno, esperas un buen rato hasta que aparezca lo bueno… te darás cuenta que el deseo es de ese tipo cuando la esfera brille y va a haber casos donde vas a tener que dar presentes de la bolsa y presentes en forma de deseos – finalizó.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Naruto. Santa asintió con una sonrisa, no sin antes sacar una pequeña cajita, donde había un traje de Santa, pero a la medida del ojiazul.

Con la ayuda de un clon, Naruto y Santa, quien le explicó que cualquier animal volaría en el trineo por estar ligados a la atadura de vuelo, salieron hacia donde estaba el trineo, pero no había ningún reno. Por ello, el rubio invocó ocho sapos del tamaño de Akamaru, pero estos le dijeron grandes insultos, para luego desaparecer. Ahora, no tenía esperanza, hasta que….

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa maligna, Naruto? – preguntó el de rojo con un poco de temor. Naruto entró a su mente.

\- Muy bien chicos, quiero que ustedes me ayuden a que sean el trineo de Santa por Navidad – si señores, el rubio con sonrisa zorruna y confianzuda les estaba pidiendo a los Bijuu ser las bestias de carga del espíritu navideño.

**\- ¡NO! – **gritaron todos al unísono. Bueno, al menos tenían dignidad.

\- Por favor, solo necesito a ocho de ustedes - lo pidió con cara de dame un pan. Esto les estaba jugando una mala pasada a las bestias con cola. Justo en eso, Santa entró a la conciencia de Naruto.

\- Vamos chicos… háganlo por la Navidad – Santa Claus estaba tratando de convencer a los Bijuu, pero nada – Muy bien, si hacen esto, no solo les daré sus regalos de hace ocho siglos, sino también los regalos que el pequeño Rikudoo Sennin me pidió para que se los entregara – ahora si estaba jugando con sus corazones.

**\- ¿Lo juras gordito? – **preguntó Shukaku con un poco de incredulidad.

\- Lo juro solemnemente – fue la sencilla respuesta de Santa.

**\- Bueno, como necesitas ocho de nosotros, yo personalmente me retiro de dicho. No necesito muchos regalos que digamos – **fueron las palabras de Kurama. Los demás asentían.

\- Muy bien, Kurama. Tú te pierdes el set completo de Resident Evil y películas Gore que pensaba regalarte y los lentes de sol anti manipulación de Riku-chan – el gran zorro abrió la boca, demasiado sorprendido, de tal manera que hasta Gamabunta podría entrar. Eran sus deseos más preciados.

**\- ¡Por favor, no me excluyas! ¡Haré lo que sea, incluso seré tu alfombra de piso! ¡Es un buen trato!– **el Bijuu de Nueve Colas rogaba lloroso, mientras que Naruto se destartalaba de la risa.

\- Dijiste no, Kurama. Así que no es no – esta vez Santa sí que fue tajante.

**\- Eso te pasa por provocar a Santa-san – **Bijuu´s y Naruto dijeron a coro con una sonrisa angelical.

\- Bueno, Naruto. Invoca a los Bijuu en Konoha – le dijo Santa al rubio una vez que estuvieron fuera de la mente de este. El ojiazul hizo caso con un poco de pena por su amigo, quien murmuraba cosas referidas a ciertos gordos vestidos de rojo y blanco petulantes y creídos con un poco de enojo y rabia.

_\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu – _y dicho esto, invocó a los Bijuu, pero en tamaño de Akamaru. Cada uno ondeaba su cola y el rubio se disponía a ordenarlos, de acuerdo a resistencia y velocidad. Shukaku e Isobu en la parte delantera, Matatabi y Gokuo en la segunda fila, Son y Gyuki en la tercera fila, para finalmente Saiken y Choumei ir en la última. Naruto se puso en posición.

\- Muy bien, Naruto. Te deseo suerte y no te preocupes. Sé que son muchas casas, pero lo acabarás a tiempo – y dicho esto, Naruto se fue.

\- ¡Vamos chicos, que tenemos regalos que entregar… Jojojojojojojo! – mismo padre de la Navidad, el rubio, con sus bestias de carga, digo, respetables Bijuu, empezó a repartir alegría por el mundo.

\- Ahora mismo, en Konoha, el rubio empezó con su travesía de repartir regalos. Quería comenzar con las casas de varios civiles, pero no sabía cómo entrar. Por lo que él sabía, debía de haber una chimenea en la casa.

**\- ¿Y si entras como cualquier shinobi común y corriente? – **le guió Kurama con sabiduría.

\- Gracias, Kurama. Eres el mejor – y dicho esto, Naruto entró a cada casa con el mayor sigilo posible, colocándolos regalos en el árbol navideño y repartiendo regalos. Después de unos minutos, llegó el momento de entrar a la casa de su amiga de equipo – Muy bien, estos son los regalos para sus padres – dijo mientras sacaba un set de mangueras contra incendios y Naruto tenía una gota que le rebasaba por la cabeza. Luego sacó un libro con todos los secretos de medicina en el mundo, además de un manual de como golpear de manera más efectiva. El ojiazul trago duro y fue en ese momento que la esfera brillo – _genial, ahora tengo que al cuarto de Sakura-chan – _sudaba a mares el pobre rubio, esperando que su amiga rosada este dormida. Suspiró de alegría la verla en el reino durmiente. Cuando puso la esfera cerca de la chica, pudo escuchar _– Quiero que todas las personas en el mundo pasen bien esta navidad, con o sin su familia, porque siempre hay esas personas que podemos considerar familia _– Fue el deseo de Sakura. La esfera emitió un brillo blanquecino y se posó en ella, para luego ser absorbido por completo. Naruto sonrió feliz. Con absoluta habilidad, se retiró como pudo.

De allí, entregó muchos regalos más, como a Ino, el cual consistía en muchos libros donde habían poses artísticas; Shikamaru: un juego de shogi hecho de oro puro; Chouji: varios vales de consumo anual en restaurantes de todo el mundo shinobi; Kiba: Desodorantes y shampoo para él y su amigo canino; Shino: una enciclopedia completa con todas las clases de insectos, Shizune: un kimono nuevo hecho de seda; Tsunade: 100 botellas con todos los tipos de sake en el mundo, y una foto de ella y Jiraiya, abrazados; Sai: libros de arte renacentista y lienzos para pintar, Gai: una crema para el dolor y un conjunto nuevo; Lee: el mismo caso que su sensei, TenTen: una foto de ella con Neji, ambos sonrientes, y una espada de titanio bañada en plata, Konohamaru: una foto de él con su abuelo en la torre Hokage y unos pergaminos con invocaciones de los Simios; Moegi: una cita con Konohamaru; Udon: una docena de lentes nuevos y un set de pañuelos, además de una cita con el otorrino; Kurenai: una foto de ella y Asuma, mientras la ojiroja se tocaba el vientre en su primer mes; Kakashi: una colección completa del Icha Icha Paradise edición Platinum; Sasuke, para sorpresa del rubio, pidió como deseo una feliz navidad para todos, no sin antes exigir la revolución mundial, cosa que Naruto impidió, y un librito con título: Cómo cocinar para cenas románticas, y fue que se recordó de cierta chica peliazul, y para su buena suerte, era la última de Konoha.

\- Bien, ahora tengo que ir al complejo Hyuga y dejarles sus regalos – se dijo a sí mismo, con aburrimiento, ya que le esperaba una larga noche por todas las naciones elementales.

**\- O si… de tu fan número 1 – **Kurama hablaba completamente aburrido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- Sabes, mejor no digo nada. Con despistados como tú, solamente hay que esperar hasta que recuerdes y que te des cuenta – **sí, las palabras de Kurama lo intrigaban, pero lo iba a dejar allí nada más, ya que tenía regalos que dar.

Primero, entro en el complejo de la rama secundaria. Allí dejó varios regalos en su modesto árbol. Mientras el original hacia eso, los clones se encargaban de dejar la sala de ese lugar hecha una maravilla, con muchos adornos hermosos y vistosos.

Finalmente, cuando entró al complejo de la rama principal, pudo darse cuenta de que la sala principal estaba adornada de manera pomposa y llena de lujos. Agradecía dejar sus clones en la sala de la rama secundaria para dejar ese sitio un lugar más hermoso, tanto así que sería la envidia de la rama principal. Cuando dejaba los regalos, vio que el regalo de Hiashi consistía en una katana y un libro que llevaba por título: Mil y un maneras de hacer la vida imposible a tu yerno. Naruto sudaba a mares nervioso, mientras Kurama se reía de lo lindo. El de Hinata consistía en un manual de cocina exótica y de diversos tipos de ramen, además de un hermoso kimono plateado, con detalles de claveles azules, y el de Hanabi consistía en un set de kunais hechos de titanio, además de un manual: como conquistar a un mono idiota. Naruto no entendía nada y fue allí que la esfera brilló.

_**\- Ya quiero ver la cara de este idiota cuando la vea dormida – **_pensó el zorro, mientras que Naruto se colaba en la habitación de la peliazul. Cuando la vio, casi muere de una hemorragia nasal. La visión de Hinata sí que le pareció gloriosa.

\- Madre mía misericordiosa - sí, el asombro y el sonrojo del rubio se notaron al verla con una pijama de tela delgada, que dejaba ver su hermosa figura, su hermosa anatomía, además de su bello rostro y esos labios carnosos que invitaban a ser comidos a besos. Naruto movió la cabeza, quitando los pensamientos pervertidos e imaginando a Neji con un hacha, correteándolo por todo el complejo para que se le pase los pensamientos impropios, y se dirigió hacia Hinata de manera nerviosa. Posó la esfera y se pudo ver la conciencia de la Hyuga.

_\- Deseo de todo corazón que Naruto-kun tenga una Feliz Navidad y que, al menos, pueda darle algo de alegría el día de mañana, acompañándolo y disfrutando con él cada momento, aunque sea corto. Quisiera calmar su soledad y dolor, y darle, al menos, por mañana, calor de hogar – _esos eran los deseos de Hinata. Naruto, al escucharlos, sonrió de manera tierna.

_\- Hinata puede llegar a ser muy tierna si se lo propone – _con estos pensamientos, el rubio realizó el mismo procedimiento que con Sakura, no sin antes, darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Luego, la esfera siguió brillando, mostrando la cara de la hermana de Hinata. Con ese propósito, fue al cuarto de Hanabi y posó la esfera cerca de ella

_\- Quisiera que el idiota de Konohamaru se dé cuenta de que me gusta y que deje de hacerse el idiota. No sabe cuánto me exaspera verlo con Moegi – _era el deseo de la castaña Hyuga.

\- Así que mi pupilo tiene suerte ehhh…. - susurró Naruto. Como hizo con su amiga pelirosa y la peliazul, realizó el mismo procedimiento. Después de unos momentos, se retiraba del complejo, hasta que cierta sombra lo seguía.

\- Sabes, yo siempre tengo sueño ligero – fueron las palabras de cierto hombre con tono de ultratumba – Santa-san – susurró de manera tétrica el líder del clan Hyuga. Naruto estaba sudando a mares al verlo empuñar la katana que le dio de regalo.

\- Hiashi-san, no es lo que parece – chilló con miedo, esperando lo peor.

\- O si ¿crees que no fue nada el besar a mi hija mayor? – preguntó inquisitivo y posesivo. Ahora si se había armado la grande, mientras Kurama miraba todo con palomitas de maíz en mano y una gaseosa en una de sus colas, esperando infierno, sangre, tortura y muerte.

**\- ¡Vamos Hyuga! ¡Quiero ver correr sangre! – **o si, el zorro estaba más que emocionado.

\- ¡Al trineo! – gritó como niña Santa Naruto, corriendo a velocidades demenciales. Fue en eso que Hinata y Hanabi se despertaron. Hinata reconoció la voz de Naruto de inmediato.

\- Naruto-kun – susurró adormecida. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, pudo ver un trineo con los Bijuu con renos – Ok, necesito dormir…

\- ¡Esta me la vas a pagar, Santa! – gritó furioso, batiendo su katana, Hiashi.

\- Jojojo… ¡Feliz Navidad, familia Hyuga!... ¡Ahora, mis queridos Bijuu, a Suna! – y dicho esto, el trineo empezó a levitar y viajó a velocidades demenciales hacia la aldea de la Arena.

**10 minutos después, Suna**

En Suna, la situación fue de por sí, fácil. Entregó todos los regalos, incluso a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada, quienes recibieron felices y campantes sus regalos navideños. El problema, era con cierto trio de hermanos de la arena.

**\- Por lo que se, el Kazekage tiene sueño ligero. Todo culpa de cierto perdedor – **le dijo Kurama con seriedad haciendo clara referencia al Shukaku, quien solo silbaba nerviosamente en su lugar del trineo.

\- Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacerlo de todas maneras – y con esto, el rubio entro a la casa de Gaara. Con todo el sigilo del mundo, entró a la sala y sacó los regalos – Un abanico metálico de aleaciones de titanio y cristal, hechos de manera artesanal; unas marionetas de los dos primeros Kazekage y un libro de "Cómo realizar una declaración de amor de la manera más normal posible. Naruto tenía una gota en la cien. Fue en eso que la esfera brilló – _Ahora si se armó la grande – _y dicho esto fue a un cuarto, pero para su sorpresa, vio que había una chica no tan conocida para el ojiazul.

**\- Creo que es esa chica llamada Matsuri – **fueron las palabras de su camarada , sin pensarlo, posó la esfera en la cabeza de la chica.

_\- Quisiera que Gaara-sama se fijara en mí, no solo como su alumna, sino como algo más. Quisiera ser algo más que su alumna y amiga. Quiero acompañarlo por el resto de mi vida, primero como su novia y, si todo va bien, como su esposa – _Naruto se quedó pasmado. No sabía que su amigo tenía una chica que estaba enamorada de él. Realizando el mismo procedimiento que con sus amigas de Konoha, cumplió su deseo.

Estaba retirándose de la casa, hasta que sintió que sus pies se encadenaban. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, pudo ver la cara de un Gaara furioso y con deseos de matar a cierta persona de rojo.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Ahora todo el mundo quiere matar a Santa por Navidad, 'tebbayo! – gimoteo el rubio con pena.

\- No me importa si eres Santa ¡Pero nadie irrumpe el cuarto de Matsuri y vive para contarlo! – o si, había provocado la ira del Kazekage.

**\- ¡Vamos, Kazekage! ¡Hazlo puré! – **apoyó el zorro con emoción al joven de la arena. Con las fuerzas que tenía, el rubio se liberó de la arena y se fue a máxima velocidad hacia su trineo.

\- ¡A Kiri! – ordenó a los Bijuu, quienes más rápido que tren bala, se fueron de allí.

\- Creo que ahora si necesito dormir. Estoy alucinando – se dijo Gaara a si mismo mientras se sobaba las cienes.

**De camino a Kirigakure**

La niebla era espesa y no se podía ver nada. No había algo al frente que lo iluminara. No sabían por dónde ir a Kiri. Estaban sin rumbo.

**\- Si tan solo tuviéramos visión desde la parte delantera – **le dijo el gran zorro, pero la sonrisa escalofriante de Naruto le dio miedo, o si, mucho miedo desde su nacimiento.

\- Créeme que tengo la solución perfecta, Kurama – y con estas palabras, lo que le haría al rey de los Bijuu sería algo más que… humillante…

**Momentos después…**

**\- Como llegue hasta esto** – se dijo Kurama a sí mismo, mientras sus hermanos Bijuu se reían de su desgracia. Ver al imponente zorro de las nueve colas como líder de un trineo y enfundado en un gorrito navideño no era cosa de todos los días - **¡Juro que me vengaré, Naruto! – **le gritó furioso.

\- Vamos, Kurama, amigo. Donde quedó tu espíritu navideño, mi querido zorro-reno, 'tebbayo – un sonriente Naruto se burlaba internamente de su amigo zorro, quien solo murmuraba venganza por semejante bajeza – Vamos mi reno de sangre, ilumínanos el camino con tu grandioso poder – y con estas palabras con sorna, y a regañadientes, el zorro ilumino el camino. Después de un rato, llegaron a Kiri.

De manera rápida, el rubio dejó todos los regalos en cada casa de la aldea de la niebla, hasta llegar a su último paradero.

**\- Creo que hasta aquí llegaste. Solo reza para que la Mizukage este dormida, porque si no, te violará hasta el cansancio – **una parte de la conciencia de Kurama estaba dentro de Naruto.

\- Ni me lo hagas que cuando terminó la guerra, literalmente me propuso casarme con ella – el rubio esta pálido cuando recordó aquella vez, una vez terminando la guerra. Si no fuera por Tsunade y por Kakashi, ahora mismo estaría en un matrimonio forzado.

**\- Aunque pensándolo bien, fuiste gay al no aceptar a semejante ejemplar, solo comparable con la Senju – **Kurama sonreía al ver que Naruto tenía pensamientos nada aptos para menores.

\- Yo solo espero la indicada para mí, Kurama – fueron las palabras llenas de "sabiduría" del rubio – Así como se lo dije a papa… - Kurama, a estas alturas, no dijo nada.

Cuando entró, dejó le regalo, el cual consistía en un vestido de bodas muy hermoso. Después, la esfera brilló. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, entró con sigilo al cuarto de la Terumi.

\- Santo cielo – susurró con asombro y sonrojo al ver a la ojiverde con ropas que solo cubrían lo necesario y dejaban ver su cuerpo. Con mucha pena, colocó la esfera en su cabeza.

_\- Quiero al hombre que me comprenda y que sea el mejor en todos los aspectos: el marido perfecto… - _y dicho esto, realizó el mismo procedimiento que con las demás chicas.

\- Acepto, Naruto… - susurró entre sueños la pelirroja. El rubio, sin pensarlo y con mucho miedo, abrió la ventana de manera sonora y se metió al trineo. Mei se levantó y se arropó con una pequeña sabana por el frio de Kiri. Fue al umbral de la ventana y pudo ver a un trineo alejarse de Kiri. La pelirroja sonrió para sí misma. Al parecer, Santa se acordó de ella.

**20 minutos después. Kumo**

En Kumo fue fácil. Entregó los regalos lo más rápido que podía, hasta que llegó a la mansión del Raikage. En la sala, dejó un set de pesas para A. Naruto pensaba que el hermano de Bee era un obsesionado con los ejercicios. Para Bee, el rubio sacó un equipo de sonido de última generación y más de 100 discos de las estrellas del rap.

Una vez terminado, se apresuró en salir, debido a que sintió los pasos de ciertas personas que salían a tomar algo de la cocina. Se trataba de A y de Bee.

Cuando llegaron, vieron sus regalos. El Raikage miró feliz sus regalos, con una sonrisa sincera, pero luego vio que, para su hermano, habían traído el infierno en vida.

\- ¡Por amor de Rikudoo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! – chilló como niña al ver que su peor pesadilla se volvería realidad al ver que su hermano estaba llorando de la alegría al ver todos esos discos de RAP. Ahora no descansaría tranquilamente hasta aprendérselos todos y cantar en medio de Kumo diariamente.

\- ¡Santa tiene buenos gustos y yo debo de darle un buen uso, yeah! – rimó el Jinchürikki del Hachibi con mucho arte.

\- ¡Ya cállate de una buena vez! – le gritó con furia, mientras un escritorio salía volando de su casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

**30 minutos después. Iwa**

En Iwagakure, sucedió lo mismo que en Kumo. Entregó los regalos lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a la casa del Tsuchikage. Allí entró y colocó sus regalos, los cuales consistían en cremas para el dolor de espalda y un libro de pasta naranja que el rubio reconoció de inmediato.

\- Así que el viejo Tsuchikage es fan de estos libros pervertidos – dijo el rubio con cierta saña.

\- ¿y que si lo soy? – preguntó cierta voz de anciano. El rubio se puso pálido y volteó a verlo. Oonoki lo miraba con sadismo, a la vez que alistaba su Jinton de manera demencial.

\- No viejo Tsuchikage, miré que hasta regalo le traje, 'tebbayo – gimoteaba el rubio al verse acorralado mientras le entregaba el Icha Icha a Oonoki. El viejo, como si fuese lo más primordial del mundo, cogió el libro y lo leía a toda prisa. Naruto, sin pensarlo, se fue hacia su trineo y emprendió con rumbo desconocido, dejando a un entretenido Tsuchikage, con su valiosa lectura.

Después de mucho rato, Naruto, con sus Bijuu-renos, fueron a varios pueblos, dejando regalos y deseos de buena voluntad a más no poder, hasta que fueron de regreso a Konoha. Ya eran las 5:00 am cuando llegaron, completamente cansados y agotados.

\- Veo que te fue bien, Naruto - le felicitó un ya recuperado Santa.

\- Si, muy bien, 'tebbayo – susurró cansado, pero luego se dio cuenta que su casa estaba bien ordenada y con muchos arreglos navideños, además de muchos tipos de ramen en la mesa, listos y calientes – Santa-san…

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, Naruto. Tú me hiciste el favor y yo te lo devolví – respondió feliz el gordito de blanco y rojo. El rubio le abrazó más que contento – Ahora si me permites, me retiro y espero verte la siguiente Navidad. Pórtate bien, Jojojo - y dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado. Después de unos minutos, Naruto estaba más que contento y procedió a comer su adorado ramen.

Llegó las 6:00 am y todo el mundo se "suponía" debería de estar en la misión, pero los regalos de Santa en la anterior noche, los distrajo a más no poder. La única que cumplió a cabalidad fue Hinata. Llegó al departamento del rubio, y con un suspiro y adorable sonrojo, tocó la puerta débilmente.

\- Bueno, creo que fue mala idea venir. Nadie viene – se dijo con tristeza la Hyuga, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Naruto, quien ya estaba cambiado con un buzo negro y su camisa blanca en espirales.

\- Hola Hinata ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? – preguntó con curiosidad. La chica estaba muy roja.

\- Bueno… vine a decirte ¡Feliz Navidad, Naruto-kun! – chilló apenada. El rubio sonrió de manera amable.

\- Bueno, mejor porque no pasas que aquí hace frio – Naruto le dijo sonriente.

\- No… no causaré alguna incomodidad – susurró apenada.

\- Pero que tonterías dices Hinata. Hieres mis sentimientos, 'tebbayo - y dicho esto, la susodicha, con mucha vergüenza, paso al interior. Se sentía cálido y confortable. Su sorpresa radicó al ver que todo estaba bien arreglado por la ocasión.

\- Que sorpresa – susurró sorprendida.

\- Al parecer, Santa-san cumplió mi deseo. Calor de hogar – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba un cuadro de fotos nuevo. La Hyuga al verlo, se enterneció. En esa foto, estaba Jiraiya, abrazando a Kushina y Minato, quienes hacían las señales de victoria, mientras la pelirroja se tocaba el vientre. Eso fue cuando Kushina estaba embarazada de Naruto.

\- Oye Hinata – la peliazul miro a su rubio favorito – Quieres quedarte a comer conmigo y salir después a caminar por la aldea durante todo el día – le habló con sinceridad nata. La Hyuga asintió feliz y con lágrimas estoicas en su bello rostro.

Al parecer, un nuevo día, lleno de calidez y alegría, arribaba para ambas personas.

"_Fin"_

**Notas del autor: **

Bueno, en primer lugar, lector y lectora, si estás leyendo esto, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Este es mi especial de Navidad. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todo corazón y perdonen si hay alguna incoherencia, pero lo hice demasiado rápido, considerando los pocos minutos que faltan para la noche buena en mi país.

Tengo dos proyectos de Naruto a futuro. Ustedes me dicen si los publico, en un futuro, a través de sus reviews:

\- Un fanfic en el fandom, titulada **"Viaje a Cuatro Momentos"**, donde los protagonistas serán nada más ni nada menos que los vástagos de Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, junto con Konohamaru Sarutobi y Hanabi Hyuga. Será de aventura, romance y comedia. Lo publicaré, tal vez, en enero.

\- Otro fanfic en el fandom, basado, más que todo, en mi juego de estrategia favorito, Starcraft y su secuela, el SC2, con título **"Enfrentando al destino"**, cuya trama ya está avanzada en mi notebook, la cual, como adelanto, trata de las aventuras del rubio por todo el Sector Koprulu. Además, para los que no saben en qué consiste el juego, lo escribiré de tal manera que sea lo más entendible para toda clase de público. Lo publicaré para febrero, más tardar.

Saludos desde Perú y les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes, mis lectores y lectoras. Que este tiempo sea de paz y tranquilidad en sus vidas.


End file.
